Grown-Up Wannabe
"Grown-Up Wannabe" is the second episode of season 3, FLCL Alternative, and the fourteenth overall. It aired on September 15, 2018 at 11:30 PM ET on Adult Swim's Toonami block. Synopsis Kana and her besties witness Hijiri kissing a college student, Toshio, inside his car; acting more mature than any of her classmates, Hijiri suggests Kana and her besties to do a photo shoot with Toshio. Summary Hijiri is riding in a car, talking to a guy who has a large amount of equipment about college and photography. Soon, the car is parked and Hijiri kisses him just as her friends round the corner. Kana makes a big deal about it because of her immaturity and a misconception about Hijiri. Hijiri explains in the halls before class that she's only letting herself date Toshio because he's older and decides to introduce them to him after school. During class, the boys hold a peaceful protest to "bring Yajima back" after hearing about her dating a college student, which she all but ignores due to the ludicrous nature of it. Hijiri brings Kana and the others to meet Toshio at a park and they enjoy a photo shoot together. Afterwards, Toshio notices Haruko working at a food stand in revealing clothing and takes an inappropriate interest in her that Hijiri is quick to distract him from. Toshio picks her up later that night and ends up breaking up with her, something that only takes a moment for her to adjust to. Her friends decide to visit her at work for karaoke just after Hijiri gets a text from Toshio asking for a necklace he gifted her to be returned. After another moment of gloom, she enters their karaoke room to take their orders with a somber demeanor and they convince her to take a break to sing. They later describe Hijiri's overall behavior as seeming "off" and her happiness as "forced." The next day, Kana sees Toshio kissing Haruko in his car and devises a plan to fix the relationship. She, Pets and Mossan meet him in a parking lot that night. He becomes confused by their questions, asking if they were there to return the necklace. Pets realizes just as Hijiri arrives that they must have chosen the same time and place to meet him, ruining their plan. Kana tries to defend Hijiri from seeing Haruko in Toshio's car, but she reveals to Kana that they broke up and she's okay with it. This causes Kana to overflow and a robot comes out of her head. Haruko hits Kana in the head to knock the food stand van from the park out of her, having Kana drive while she fights. A light post is hit by a stray laser which begins falling toward Toshio, but Hijiri rushes in and saves him. Instead of checking on her, he begins panicking about his camera that was crushed. However, after the fight he does change his mind about her again as she tries to return the necklace, which really belongs to Haruko. Claiming "I like you more," he attempts to take her back and is met with anger from Hijiri's friends. In stopping them from hurting him, she explains she's "just like him" by acting mature when she isn't and realized she lost sight of what's important. Haruko then tries to create a N.O. channel in his head with her bat to spawn a car, but his channel is so weak it only creates one the size of a toy. She relates this to something else in a suggestive way, hinting at N.O. mirroring what Haruko views as the most disappointing shortcoming in men. Songs * "white summer and green bicycle, red hair with black guitar" (Fool on cool version) * "She stood like the engel" (Fool on cool version) * "Freebee Honey" (Fool on cool version) * "Take Me All" * "Star Overhead" Credits *Original Concept: Production I.G. *Executive Producers: Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Jason DeMarco, Keiji Ohta *Production Supervisor: Katsuiji Morishita, Takayuki Oshima Japanese Cast *Kana Koumoto: Karen Miyama *Tomomi "Pets" Hetada: Yuri Yoshida *Hijiri Yajima: Riho Iida *Man "Mossan" Motoyama: Mutsumi Tamura *Mon Sasaki: Takuma Nagatsuka *Ben Aida: Ryota Suzuki *Shizuka Koumoto: Miki Itou *Bunta Koumoto: Maho Masaka *Dennis Yoga: Katsuji Mori *Tsukata Kanda: Yutaka Aoyama *Haruko Haruhara: Mayumi Shintani English Cast *Kana Koumoto: Megan Taylor Harvey *Tomomi "Pets" Hetada: Marieve Herington *Hijiri Yajima: Erica Lindbeck *Man "Mossan" Motoyama: Marianne Miller *Mon Sasaki: Max Mittleman *Ben Aida: Ben Pronsky *Shizuka Koumoto: Erica Shroeder *Bunta Koumoto: Erick Abbate *Dennis Yoga: Steven Blum *Tsukata Kanda: Ray Chase *Toshio Shioya: Michael Sinterniklaas *Haruko Haruhara: Kari Wahlgren Gallery GrownUpWannabe004.png GrownUpWannabe002.png GrownUpWannabe003.png AltPhotoshoot.png Haruko001.png GrownUpWannabe006.jpg GrownUpWannabeToshio.png MechFight.png MechFight3.png Kana002.png RoadHaruko.png MechFight1.png MechFight2.png GrownUpWannabe001.png GrownUpWannabe005.png Trivia * Mossan's Japanese voice actress, Mutsumi Tamura, made the cover for "Take Me All" used in the episode. Category:Alternative Category:Episodes